A Demon's Skin
by tasty technology
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto Uzumaki killed himself at only 6.  Up to this point the kyuubi has been using his body to eventually finish what he started.  But plans change when the start of the chuunin exams resurfaces an ancient relationship between the kyuubi and ichibi.</html>


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto my I don't think I'd have any time to write a fanfiction.

Not my first fic but I never finished the first chapter of the other maybe I'll get back to it eventually.

Sorry if this chapter is really **really** close to what originally happened it's **probably** gonna be like until the Forest of Death not 100% sure though.

O.o (o^u^o) T^T ^u^ . u -_-

Naruto Uzumaki and the rest of team 7 headed to the exam center to start on the path to take part in the chunnin exam. Looking back at his team mates he shouted "Hurry up I wanna take the test now, becoming Hokage is gonna be one step closer!"

"The test is going to start at 4 o'clock whether we get there early or not." Sakura looked annoyed. "Besides you can't really expect to become Hokage just by passing this test."

Naruto turned around and jogged backwards to talk directly to his team mates. "Either way I'm gonna get stronger, I bet there's gonna be a whole lot of super strong ninjas like that browless guy with the gourd!" Naruto sounded strangely excited by the thought of facing him.

"That's the one thing I agree with, Naruto. Fighting the best of the best that's my goal" Sasuke smiled while thinking of defeating others using his newly gained sharingan.

On the third floor of the testing center there was a crowd of other genin at the door also wanting to take the test. "Get out of the way jerk holes just because you failed the test doesn't mean we will!" a boy with bandages wrapping his arms got shoved to the ground trying to get through. Team Kakashi though could obviously see there was genjutsu used and the real third floor was another floor up and quickly outed the tricksters.

Team seven headed to the real third floor. Before they could reach the stairs though the boy who was pushed aside earlier confronted them.

"You with the dark eyes will you fight me?" The boy with a bowl cut dressed in green jumped down to join them. "I am Rock Lee. Now introduce yourself."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha but you probably already knew." Sasuke remained cold as always.

"I've always wanted to try fighting a member of such an elite clan." Lee got into fighting stance. But quickly dropped his stance looked in her direction and winked. Sakura was creeped out by the show of affection from the abnormal looking boy.

"You're really a fool for challenging me, knowing who I am. I'll show you what my it means to be an Uchiha, Thick Brows." Sasuke looked at him with a piercing glare.

"Wait a second Sasuke!" The blond cut in before the fight could start. "I'll fight him, just give me 5 minutes."

Lee informs him calmly, "I don't want to fight you, the only one I want is the Uchiha."

Naruto was fed up with being ignored and lost his temper. "Enough about Sasuke!" Charging toward Lee who didn't even seem phased almost instantly knocked Naruto out.

Nobody though could see that Naruto Uzumaki was too fast and dealt a swift punch to his opponents gut. Even Lee who lost consciousness for the most minuscule amount of time couldn't notice the abnormality. Naruto's chakra was unimaginably strong that it alone was enough to give Naruto the strength and speed to land a hit and restore lee's consciousness before he could even realize that he had lost. But there was too much to risk in letting anybody know of this secret power and as soon as his opponents consciousness was restored let himself get knocked out.

Naruto's remaining teamates looked to the supposed stronger genin in awe. Sasuke and Sakura could only stare.

"I'll let you know something. You guys can't beat me" Lee looked and sounded confident. "I am the strongest genin in the leaf village"

Sasuke eagerly agreed to the fight after this display of strength . Sakura looked at the clock worryingly. "Sasuke the meeting is gonna be soon!"

"Just give me 5 minutes!" Sasuke charged in but the older opponent was too quick and attacked first. All Sasuke could do was block, but even that was followed up by another kick that knocked him to the side. Recovering from the attack he realized it was finally time to use the Sharingan.

Looking from a distance Sakura was surprised to see her teammate's kekkei genkai developed. His opponent though was not in such awe. Lee was calm and collected even when Sasuke made another charge.

He thought he landed a hit but Lee suddenly disapeared then reapeard right under him. Sasuke was kicked up into an arch. Once again reappearing beneath his opponent Lee began to explain "I am a hardworking type who has only mastered taijutsu while you are a genius type with your Uchiha bloodline. I'll show you why hard workers always triumph over geniuses!" The bandages on his arms started to unwind but before the rest of his jutsu could reveal itself pinwheels pinned the bandages to the wall like a kunai.

Lee got halted in mid air and back flipped to recover while Sasuke plummeted to the ground. Sakura made a dash to catch the boy and prevent any real injury to her teammate.

The source of the abnormal projectile would seem to be a turtle. Lee bowed apologetically at the turtle. He was still yelled at for using a technique that was forbidden.

Naruto decided it was a good time to rejoin his teammates. Pointing out the obvious he questioned if a turtle could be a teacher.

Ready to accept his punishment an abnormal man appeared on the turtles back using it as a stand. While yelling some babble about youth, the others loudly commented on his looks which were similar to those of Rock Lee but with thicker eyebrows. The observation lead to the assumption that he was probably Lee's teacher. Being Knocked down his look alike teacher with a harch punch. Lee looked at his teacher with tears in his eyes and the two embraced in a hug for only those with a father son bond. After the "touching" moment between teacher and pupil the older looked to the rookie ninja.

"You guys are Kakashi's students! I know him y'know!" Appearing next to the young genin he exclaimed "I've beaten him 50 to 49! **ME**, Might Guy is stronger than him!" The rookies couldn't believe the claim made by the strange looking man. "That's enough about me, you guys need to head to classroom with Lee." He released the pinwheel pinning Lee's bandages so he could bind up his heavily scarred arms.

"I should probably let you know I lied I believe the strongest genin here is probably my fellow teammate. I want to defeat him and you too" Lee jumped out of sight after expressing his opinions.

"Y'know the Uchiha clan isn't as great as I thought It was." Naruto received a death glare but he didn't mind. "Don't look at me like that I know you saw his hands. He must have trained way more than you could possibly imagine."

Sasuke had difficulty accepting this fact. "You know what Naruto the chuunin exams are getting more and more interesting." Sasuke wasn't pouting for long though with the assurance of testing his abilities.

"Yeah now that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto was getting revved up for the next chance to show what he can do. His excitement must have been contagious before long all 3 of them were ready with absolutely confident that they would make this exam look easy.

^u^ T^T 3

So thanks for reading sorry if it's a bit boring. So like I said earlier I is really close to what happened in the actual manga. If you continue to read I will try my best to make it better. Do you hear me! **MAKE IT BETTER!** That's what I'm gonna do! But I need your help! *Points finger dramatically* YOU can help by giving your thought and opinions by pressing the review button at the bottom of this page. I am okay with ANY constructive criticism as long you aren't a hater with flames and what not. So click now!


End file.
